Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time & KR Cal
by KKD Silver
Summary: At the critical point in the timeline, Link meets with Navi, but discovers something else with him. This time, Link becomes not only the Hero of Time, but also the first incarnation of a mysterious hero known as Kamen Rider Cal.
1. Chapter 1

**KKD: Now this is a nice new chance of pace. A new rider crossover not related to Sonic, Megaman, or an official rider for that matter. And at the moment, no theme, which right now seems to work better for this story. And to help me out here, is a fan who really knows his Zelda… and yes, I did say Zelda.**

**Pikatwig: Yeah. Hey readers, it's me.**

**KKD: Yep, my famous co-author who helped me with stories like SSESG, Mega Kamen Rider Gaim, and Pokemon Neo is back for our first original rider team-up. Just so you Zelda fans know, we're going to start things off with the most crucial game in the Zelda timeline: Ocarina of Time.**

**Pikatwig: Yep. Let's roll.**

**KKD: In that case, let's cue the usual obligatory disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: The only things Pikatwig and KKD own are the original rider concepts that'll appear throughout this story. The rest belong to Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, and their respective owners.**

* * *

One day, in Kokiri Forest, we see a small blue fairy flying around, looking frantically for someone, but who exactly was currently unknown. It then flew into a small house and saw a boy asleep, and then thumped him on the head. "Hey! Wake up! HEY LISTEN!"

"Ugh… what? Who's that annoying voice?" the boy groaned as he sat up in bed, revealing to be wearing a sort of green tunic, like most everyone in the forest, but his hair was blonde and he had a green hat that was leaning toward his back. In his hand was some sort of buckle. "Huh? ...What's this? I don't remember having this when I went to sleep."

The item he held resembled some sort of belt buckle that was mostly black with a silver trim, and had an upside down ocarina shaped slot in it. Why anyone would put such a slot into something that could be put on someone's waist was far beyond the boy's current comprehension. Yet, he also saw on one side of it a large triangular symbol that was composed of four separate triangles, three of them being a bright yellow while the one in the middle was upside down and black like it was a hole.

"Hey. I'm Navi," a voice said.

"Huh?" the kid responded before looking and finally spotting the blue fairy flying in the room. "Did you give me this?" the boy asked.

"Nope, that was in your hands when I got here," Navi replied. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Link," the boy answered.

"Nice to meet you," Navi replied.

"What do you want?" Link asked.

"The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you!" Navi answered.

"Really? ...I highly doubt the Great Deku Tree would want to talk to someone like me," Link sighed, getting back into bed.

"Hey! C'mon! Get up! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" Navi gawked.

"What's that mean?" Link asked.

"The Great Deku Tree told me a great hero will link together the future and the present, show great courage in conjunction with wisdom to stop evil power, yet known will know his face, a kamen hero," Navi relayed something the Great Deku Tree told her. "...or at least something like that, even I couldn't understand all the details. In any case, like I said, the Great Deku Tree has summoned you Link."

"Alright… I guess we should get going then," Link figured, placing the strange belt buckle into his back pocket.

"Alrighty, let's go Link," Navi said.

"Okay," Link nodded checking his supplies before going outside.

* * *

"Hey look, it's the Fairy Hero!" one kid said.

"No Boomer, he's not a fairy!"

"Pointy ears, tights, magic," Boomer said gesturing towards Link, and then he added "And look at that hair, fairy."

"Do the Kokiri always talk about you like this?" Navi whispered to Link.

"You have no idea," Link replied.

"Sorry Link," the other boy said.

"No problem Cloud," Link replied as he soon saw a girl about his height in a similar outfit, but with green hair and had blue eyes.

"Hi Link!" the girl waved as a green fairy hovered near her.

"Saria!" he said with joy.

"Looks like the Fairy Hero's in love," Boomer noted.

"Boomer! Knock it off!" Cloud snapped.

Link and Saria just giggled at the two as they walked off.

"So I see you finally got a fairy," Saria noticed, referring to Navi, she then looked at his sort of blank look. "Did you have that dream again?"

"Yep," Link replied.

"Dream? What dream?" Navi asked.

"I turned into some sort of armored warrior, and then battled something off, I even got completely impaled and shrugged it off like it was nothing! That's kinda nerve wrecking. After that, however, I remember being outside some castle seeing some guy take it over followed by some girls on a horse riding off out of the castle to who knows where," Link explained.

"Wow…" Navi said confused.

Link sighed and then Saria smiled, and comforted him.

"Relax Link. Everything's going to be okay," Saria assured.

"Thanks…" Link replied, before he recalled part of that armored hero from his dream, and then pulled out the buckle.

"Huh? Where'd you get that Link? For that matter _what_ is that?" Saria wondered.

"...I don't know for sure… but I think this had to do with that armored warrior I became in my dream," he answered.

"Hmm…" Saria replied.

"Saria?" Link asked seeing Saria in a sort of thinking pose.

She then handed him an ocarina. "Here, take this."

"Really?" Link gawked but still taking the ocarina.

"Happy birthday," Saria said with a smile.

"Oh right… it's my birthday, I forgot," Link said sheepishly.

"Well, consider this your birthday present from me," Saria smiled at Link who blushed in response.

"Link and Saria sittin' in a tree," Navi began. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then comes marriage…"

"Then comes Navi with a pair of black eyes if she don't shut 'er yap!" Link responded.

Saria then began to laugh.

"S-Sorry about that, Saria," Link apologized.

"That was kinda funny," Saria said.

"...Really?"

"You got a good aibou," Saria replied.

"...Thanks… I guess…" Link blushed before recalling he remembered he had to meet with the Deku Tree. "See ya later Saria-nee-chan."

"Jaa ne," Saria replied as Link rushed off towards where he knew the Great Deku Tree was, but he was blocked by another Kokiri.

"Move it Mido," Link said annoyed.

"Not a chance Link. If you want to see the Great Deku Tree, you should at least equip a sword and shield," the Kokiri now known as Mido replied, basically blocking Link's path.

"That might be a good idea Link. We'd better go find those weapons," Navi suggested.

Link groaned annoyed as he walked off to go and get those items. It took a bit of exploring, but he found a small sword of sorts, known as a Kokiri Sword, and after finding enough Rupees, he managed to buy a wooden shield at a small shop.

Soon he walked back over ready to pass through.

"Take a look at what I got now Mido," Link smirked as the Kokiri took notice of the items.

"Okay… so you have a Deku Shield and… what's that? Is that the Kokiri Sword?!" Mido gawked. "GOOD GRIEF! Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh?"

"Oh shuddup!" Link yelled.

"Now you listen here! I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!" Mido shouted back. "But shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?!"

At that, Mido just grumbled while Link smirked at the sight. And then, Mido finally moved, allowing Link passage towards the Great Deku Tree.

"Finally," Link sighed with relief as he began his way down to the Great Deku Tree.

"Well, what do you wanna do now Navi?" Link asked as they walked along the route.

"What do you mean?" Navi asked.

"Something to pass the time as we walk to the Great Deku Tree."

"Oh! Well… how about…" Navi started before some large plants suddenly burst out of the ground, surprising them. "DEFEND OURSELVES FOR ONE! Good thing you got the sword and shield when you did Link. Just be careful of these Deku Babas. Though they look withered, they will hurt you if you touch it!"

"Whatever," Link replied annoyed as he charged up an attack, and then spun around.

He did the same to each Deku Baba and got himself some Deku sticks in return; figuring he could use them for later, he shoved the sticks into his back pocket.

"Hey, listen up, there are going to be many foes along the route, so you must remain vigilant!" Navi informed.

"Really? Thanks for lettin' me know, now keep quiet and let me handle the battles!" Link snapped in annoyance, even though the first part was sarcastic.

Navi sighed as they moved forward, and it wasn't long before they reached a giant tree with some sort of face, and that face made it look like it had a mustache.

"Great Deku Tree, I'm back!" Navi announced to the tree.

"Oh… Navi… Thou hast returned…" a voice spoke, which Link somehow knew came from the tree. "Link… Welcome…"

"Thanks for assigning me the fairy, even though she kinda needs to learn how to zip it at times," Link replied.

"You are welcome, but now is not the time of thanks; you need to listen carefully to what I, the Great Deku Tree, am about to tell thee…" the tree informed Link.

"Alright, go ahead," Link said, ready to listen.

"Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares…" the Deku Tree started. "As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it… Verily, thou hast felt it..."

"Okay…" Link said, assuring he was listening.

"Link… The time has come to test thy courage…" the Deku Tree continued. "I have been cursed… I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

"If you're giving me a mission, I'm ready! Oh, but I have one question for you, what is this?" Link said, taking out the buckle.

"That young Link is known as the MusiDriver. Only those worthy enough will find themselves with such an item. If thou hast the required musical instrument, thou canst transform into a powerful masked warrior," the tree spoke. "Is that all thou wishst to know before thou undertakes the task at hand?"

"Yea! If I have to do something big, I'll do it!" Link assured.

"So you can impress that Saria girl?" Navi teased.

"Shut up. She's more like a sister," Link informed as the "mouth" of the Great Deku Tree opened up, revealing a passage inside.

"Then enter, brave Link, and thou too, Navi…" the Great Deku Tree replied. "Navi the fairy… Thou must aid Link… And Link… When Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom…"

This latter part made Link groan, but he had to take on the task, so he walked inside the Great Deku Tree, ready to purge him of this curse.

"MusiDriver?" Link asked himself. "What kind of name is that?"

"Dunno, try putting your Ocarina in it, looks like it'll fit," Navi pointed out.

"Gee… like I didn't see that before…" Link noticed sarcastically as he put the Ocarina into the buckle, but nothing big happened. "...Nothing happened."

"It's a buckle, so put it on your waist," Navi added.

Link just groaned, placing the buckle onto his waist, and all that really happened was the fact that a belt wrapped around his waist.

"Whoa!" he gasped seeing this happen.

"Wow…" Navi said amazed.

"So what's this feature for?" Link wondered aloud, he then noticed symbols the bottom of the ocarina, sorta like music notes. "That's odd. Never seen those."

"We'd better get moving for now Link, we have to save the Great Deku Tree!" Navi responded.

Link gave a small sigh as they walked off. As they walked around, Link battled some new Deku Baba varieties, collecting Deku Nuts as well as a slingshot for later purposes.

* * *

After much exploration, Link and Navi arrived in what Link could only assume to be near the center of the Great Deku Tree, then suddenly, the passage behind him was closed tight.

"Oh great, we're locked in," Link groaned as he let the Boss Key slip out from his waist, and he saw a song tune.

"Eh?" he asked himself, as he noticed the MusiDriver depicted above it. "What's this mean? ...Do I have to play that on the Ocarina somehow?"

Then Link remembered the buttons that were representing the music notes to play on an ocarina. He figured out what that meant and pressed the buttons in the following order: left, up, right, right, A, down.

With that, the ocarina seemed to replay the song he entered and Link's driver began to glow.

"What the?! Um… Henshin!" he announced before the wind picked up and he was covered in leaves at first, but they merged and formed some sort of armor on his body, making him resemble some kind of knight, but his helmet more or less resembled his normal head with the exception of the front which was a silver color and the eyes were a bright green like his normal clothes and his main armor color now. "Whoa! This… looks and feels familiar…"

"Wow…" Navi said amazed.

Suddenly, Link felt his sense of hearing was greater than before and he heard something crawling on the ceiling. He looked up and saw some freaky spider creature with an orange eye with a strange green pupil.

"Hey Link, LISTEN!" Navi shouted.

"Not now Navi! I know this is dangerous! I can handle this!" Link responded before the creature jumped down to the ground and made some kind of screech, and across Link's vision he seemed to see some sort of label to the creature, the text calling it "Parasitic Armored Arachnid Gohma."

"Hey LISTEN! This thing is called a Parasitic..." Navi began before Link spoke in unison with the fairy.

"Parasitic Armored Arachnid named Gohma," they said in perfect sync, surprising Navi.

"Wait… how'd you know that?" Navi gawked.

"The armor told me somehow," Link replied.

"Weird…" Navi noted before they saw Gohma stare at them and Link got into some kind of battle pose.

"Bring it on you freaky arachnid," Link growled as he ran forward to attack.

"Well… I just need to help him somehow. OH, I'll give him battle advice. Hey LISTEN! You can harm this thing with your sword, and then-" Navi shouted when...

"I THINK I know how to use a sword Navi!" Link shouted back, already trying to use the Kokiri Sword on the parasite's legs, but it wasn't doing anything.

"I was going to say you have more inventory to use, you cut me off!" Navi yelled.

"Well then, any ideas in how to hurt this thing?!" Link asked, dodging attacks like he never had before as he showed off what agility the armor granted him.

"Try the Deku Nuts!"

Link then tried to use the nuts, but it didn't do anything to the parasite… well it actually did a little damage but not enough.

"Wait… Deku, what else do I have that's Deku… ah!" Link realized before pulling out a long Deku Stick. "The Deku Stick should work!"

And with that, he swung the stick, actually hitting the parasite in the eye, dealing it more damage than he could with the sword or nuts.

"That seemed to do the trick! Now find a way to finish it off before it recovers!" Navi shouted.

"Right!" Link shouted playing Right, A, Right, Left, Down, Left.

This time, when the song played, he felt and saw a huge force of green energy channel into his left leg, and Link figured he could finish Gohma off with a powerful kick. So he charged, jumped into the air, and executed a flying drop kick to the parasite's eye, dealing it so much damage that it exploded with blue flames.

"Hey Link, come and look over here!" Navi shouted as Link saw that Navi was looking at something showing him in his armor. "The adventure transcending time shall begin with a hero and his fairy, armed with the MusiDriver and an Ocarina, he'll fight with great courage, to link the future to the present, the hero known as Kamen Rider Cal," Navi translated the ancient text on the wall.

"Kamen Rider… Cal? ...Link the future to the present…" Link muttered trying to process all this.

"It appears you're this Kamen Rider it speaks of Link," Navi figured.

"Why Cal?" he asked himself.

"Well… the item is called the MusiDriver, I can only assume they simply split musical into two words," Navi guessed.

"...I guess… so I guess I got a greater task than I first thought… but… what do we do now? I mean… how do we get out of here?"

As if on cue, a glowing blue circle on the ground appeared behind them.

"That's our way out!" Navi pointed out flying over to the circle.

Link shrugged his shoulders before following Navi to the circle, and then he was lifted into the air before being dropped down, outside the Deku Tree.

* * *

"Well done, Link…" he heard the Deku Tree speak. "Thou hast verily demonstrated they courage… and thou hast proven that thou art the one known as Kamen Rider Cal. I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes… Now I have yet more to tell ye… wouldst thou listen…?" the Deku Tree requested of Link.

"Sure," Link replied as he removed his Ocarina from the Driver, reverting to normal. "...But that'll take some getting used to."

So, Link put the Driver and the Ocarina away before sitting down to listen.

"Now… listen carefully…" the Great Deku Tree began again. "A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me…"

Now this shocked Link, he knew no one from any desert, but that was just a terrible thing to do. And yet… somehow… his thought almost lingered back to his dream… he somehow remembered a dark skinned, red haired man in traditional silver and black armor with a red cape riding a black horse.

"... you mean, the man riding a black horse in my dreams?"

"Correct… This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule…" the Deku Tree continued. "For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods… You see… before time began, before spirits and life existed… Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule… Din, the goddess of power… Nayru, the goddess of wisdom… and Farore, the goddess of courage… Din… with her strong flaming arms cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru… Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore… with her rich soul produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm."

"Wow… so… these golden triangles on the MusiDriver… is this some sort of representation of the Triforce?" Link asked.

"...Yes. But the MusiDriver was not made in Hyrule. But rather… another realm, named Lorule," the Deku Tree replied.

"...Lorule?" Link repeated in his confusion.

"I am afraid I do not know everything about the origins of the MusiDriver, but I can tell ye this: Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce… Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend… That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power…" the Deku Tree continued, shocking Link with what else the desert man did. "Because of that curse, my end is nigh…"

"NO!" Link and Navi gasped in horror.

"Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started… Yes, I will pass away soon… But do not grieve for me… I have been able to tell you of these important matters… This is Hyrule's final kibou…" the Deku Tree informed as Link stood up. "Link… Go now to Hyrule Castle… There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny… Take this stone with you. The stone that man wanted so much that he cast the curse on me..."

At that, a gold decorated emerald hovered down into Link's hands. It was the Kokiri's Emerald.

"... Great Deku Tree… sayonara," Link said.

"The future depends upon thee, Link… Kamen Rider Cal… Thou art courageous… Navi the fairy… Help Link carry out my will… I entreat ye… Navi… Good… bye…" the Great Deku Tree spoke its final words before the leaves on it's head fell off and it's bark darkened and grayed so it was obvious the Tree had died.

* * *

**KKD: ...Rest in Peace Great Deku Tree…**

**Pikatwig: True… so, what did you think of Navi for the starting chapter?**

**KKD: ...Well I found her quite amusing for this chapter. Annoying as expected, but still she added in the humor and actual help when it was needed.**

**Pikatwig: That's the idea.**

**KKD: I see that. Well, next time, things are only gonna get crazier as Link heads off for Hyrule Castle. Anything you like in particular before I end this off, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: I liked Navi's teasing Link and Saria.**

**KKD: Yea, that moment was hilarious. I have to give kudos to one WhiteBladeZero of YouTube for getting me into The Legend of Zelda with his Let's Play of this game and that bit which was done in another video of his. I highly recommend you check out his work, he seriously need more subscribers and view for his videos.**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KKD: Well, here we are with chapter two of this original Zelda rider story.**

**Pikatwig: Yep, now our hero's got a tough mission on his hands.**

**KKD: I'll say. So, ready to see what happens next?**

**Pikatwig: Totally.**

**DISCLAIMERS: The only things Pikatwig and KKD own are the original rider concepts that'll appear throughout this story including Cal. The rest belong to Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Link and Navi just stood before what was left of the Great Deku Tree with sad faces. Then, after a while, Navi finally spoke.

"Hey LISTEN! We're gonna have to get going, so let's get to the castle town shall we?" she responded.

"...I think he said it was Hyrule Castle or something… but yea… let's go," Link nodded in agreement as they walked back the way they came, but again, Mido stopped them.

"YOU KILLED THE GREAT DEKU TREE! PLANT MURDERER!" Mido accused Link, apparently having seen everything that happened.

"...Now's not the time for accusations Mido…" Link muttered.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU MURDERER! YOU ARE UNDER KOKIRI ARREST!" Mido responded before Saria walked up behind him.

"Link would never do something like that Mido," she replied, surprising him with her presence.

"Now's our chance, let's get out of this backwater village," Navi whispered to Link.

"For once, I agree with you," Link whispered back as Mido and Saria were arguing for a little bit while Link and Navi took the chance to split.

"STOP THAT MURDERER!" Mido yelled.

"No, leave Link alone," Saria shouted as Link and Navi ran and hid inside of Link's house.

* * *

After the mess died down, Link and Navi took the chance to get while the getting was good. They ran out, and then…

"Oh, so you're leaving…" a voice replied, surprising Link as he turned to see it was Saria.

"I have to," Link informed.

"I knew… that you would leave the forest… someday, Link… it's your wish, and your birthday..." Saria informed Link, surprising him.

"...How'd you know?" Link responded.

"Aside from it being your birthday, it was because you are different from me and my friends… But that's ok, because we'll be friends forever… won't we?" Saria replied, wanting to know Link's answer involving the question she asked.

"Yea, Saria-nee-chan, I'll always be your friend," Link replied.

"I'll do my best to make sure Mido doesn't chase after you over the Great Deku Tree's death… and don't worry, I don't believe you killed him… you saved his life, but it was too late," Saria sighed. "But… when you play the Ocarina I gave you, I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest to visit. ...That said… let me teach you a song you can play to remember me by."

Link just nodded as Saria pulled out her own Ocarina, and a pattern seemed to flash before Link's eyes, this reminding him of how he learned the song/sequence to transform into Kamen Rider Cal. The sequence went Down, Right, Left, Down, Right, Left, and the sequence glowed in order of the notes as Saria played this very song. And so, Link played it on his ocarina, and Navi floated around the two in a small heart motion. Ignoring this, Link and Saria played the song in unison for a little bit on their Ocarinas before stopping.

"...That song… was… very pretty," Link admitted.

"Yea, where'd you learn it?" Navi asked.

"It's a song I made myself," Saria answered. "You can play this song at any time to talk to me, communicate with the forest spirits, or to calm troubled hearts."

"So… it's like a less annoying Navi in a way?" Link asked, sarcastically.

"HEY!" Navi responded, annoyed by the remark.

"I guess… just don't forget me when you play this song, okay?" Saria requested of Link.

"I won't," Link replied as Saria gave him a small hug.

"Good luck… I'll miss you Link-nii," she bid Link.

"Thank you… Saria-nee," Link nodded in response before Link and Navi left Kokiri Forest.

But on their way out of the woods, they noticed a form of song lyrics above another drawing of the MusiDriver.

"Eh?" Link asked as he pulled out the Driver and put the Ocarina in it. "Does that mean I have to play this song on my MusiDriver?"

"Dunno, give it a go kid," Navi replied.

And so, Link took out his Ocarina and placed it into the MusiDriver, and then pressed the sequence of Up, Left Right, Up, Left Right, and the song played in response.

Link looked around for a moment in confusion.

"...Nothing happened," Link noticed.

He then shrugged annoyed and thus, he walked off, with Navi following him.

* * *

Soon they arrived outside of the forest and saw the field. "Wow…"

"Hey LISTEN! This place is called the Hyrule Plains, so, let's get moving, shall we?" Navi informed.

"...How do you even know of this place?" Link replied as they were already making their way across the plain.

"I have no idea. Oh… Hey LISTEN! Over there is Death Mountain, and then over there is the Ocean, and over there!" Navi said pointing to a small area near the center of the area. "Is our destination! Let's go!"

And so, Link and Navi walked across the drawbridge and into the city itself. They saw the town was much more advanced than Kokiri Forest as the buildings were made of stone, the paths were also made of stone, and everyone there was much taller than those in Kokiri Forest.

"Wow…" Link said amazed as he noticed a small stand where some fruits and some various items were being sold.

"Wow… I'm hungry," Link said as he took an orange and bit it.

"HEY!" someone shouted at Link as he looked and saw the shopkeeper snapping at him. "Are you going to pay for that?"

"Oh… sorry about that," Link said handing her a few Rupees.

"...Okay, sorry about that, but you can't just steal from the stands like that without paying, and you're lucky you were able to pay the 5 Rupees that orange cost," the shopkeeper replied.

"Sorry… I'm new here. Name's Link." he replied.

"Pleased to meet you," the shopkeeper smiled before noticing something. "...You from Kokiri Forest? We don't get many Fairy kids like you around here."

Link then growled annoyed, when all of a sudden someone ran up and shoved Link out of the way and stole from the stand.

"THEIF! COME BACK HERE WITH MY FRUIT!" the shopkeeper shouted before he turned to Link. "Link, I'm sorry to ask you of this, but can you please stop that thief for me? If you do, I'll give you something in return."

"Sure thing!" Link responded as he ran forward. "Okay Navi, you're involved in my plan here, you go up and annoy him, so I can run up and stop the thief!"

"Okay I guess," Navi shrugged before flying after the thief and continued shouting "Hello? HEY! Listen!" constantly to the thief, annoying him to the point that he was slowed down enough to try and swat Navi away.

"SHUT UP ALREADY YOU ANNOYING FAIRY!" the thief snapped, trying to swat her, but then… Link ran up and took the bag full of items, when he saw an orange sizzle.

He tossed it at the thief and then it blew, and Navi ended up being caught up in the blast, but she was fine.

"WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THOSE THINGS! I COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" Navi snapped at Link.

"... hmm…"

"Don't get any ideas kid," she scolded Link as they walked back to the shopkeeper, leaving the thief knocked out on the road, but a person in armor picked the person up and took him away.

Link saw this for a brief moment, but ignored it as he returned to the shopkeeper with the bag in tow.

"Here's your stuff," Link replied handing the bag to the shopkeeper.

"Oh… thank you Link. I don't know what I could've done if you weren't here to help," the shopkeeper replied with a huge smile before thinking of what Link's reward should be, and then when she thought of it, she rummaged through the bag and pulled out a brown whip with yellow lightning marks all over it. "Here, this is for helping me out."

"What's this?" Link asked as he was given the whip.

"Hey, LISTEN! It's called the Thunder Whip," Navi answered.

"I wasn't asking you!" Link snapped.

"She's right though. This is the Thunder Whip, it is said when someone cracks it, they can create large amounts of power like lightning from the heavens," the shopkeeper explained. "Anyway Link, I can't thank you enough for helping me out, if you ever need anything, you let me know and I'll help you in anyway I can, okay?"

"Okay then," Link nodded as he decided to check out the town a little longer. "See you later," Link said as he left.

* * *

Later that night, Link had finished checking out the town and was walking down the path he ran down earlier to catch the thief.

"HEY!" Navi started. "We'll need to go down this path and find a way into the castle, but be careful of any guards; they'll be on lookout almost all the time."

"I can just knock them out with my new whip, if they do see me," Link replied.

"They'll kick you out of the city before you have the chance to do that! It's best to avoid them altogether!" Navi responded. "We'll have to find another way inside."

Then, they suddenly heard a young girl singing.

"What's that?" Link asked.

"It's singing," Navi noticed until Link saw a young red-headed girl with a yellow collar or sash of sorts along with a white dress with blue patterns at the sleeves and bottom of the dress.

"Hi," the girl said, looking over at Link. "Wait… your clothes! They're… different… You're not from around here, are you?"

"...duh, and I take it you're not from around these parts either," Link replied.

"Yes… ohh… You're a fairy boy from the forest!" the young girl realized, making Link's eye twitch a little bit. "Sorry… my name is Malon, my dad owns Lon Lon Ranch! Dad went to the castle to deliver some milk, and he hasn't come back yet… but I know he'll be back."

"Oh… I see," Link nodded.

"Say, are you going to the castle fairy boy? Would you mind finding my dad?"

"Sure thing… I kinda have a soft spot for red haired girls," Link replied.

"Thanks… my guess is that Dad fell asleep somewhere around the castle. What a thing for an adult to do! Tee hee!" Malon smiled.

"Link and Malon sitting in a tree," Navi started teasing Link again, but Link just groaned and stared at her. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then comes marriage…"

"Then comes Navi with a pair of black eyes if she don't shut 'er yap!" Link responded.

This moment made Malon giggle at the sight of the two arguing.

"Anyway, I don't want to keep you two waiting, but I'll be waiting here until you find my Dad, okay?" Malon replied.

"Okay," Link replied as he and Navi walked off.

"Oh wait!" Malon shouted, remembering something. "If you look for him, I'll give this to you."

She then gave Link an egg of sorts, confusing him.

"I've been incubating this egg very carefully… tee hee," Malon smiled as Link just put the egg into his inventory and walked off while Malon returned to the tree and continued singing. Link and Navi finally arrived at the castle, ready to go into it.

"Now how do we get in?" Link wondered.

"LISTEN! There's most likely a side entrance, so check the sides of the castle for a way in!" Navi told him.

Link then began to walk, and then he asked "Ever hear of a place called Lorule?"

"...It sounds familiar, didn't the Great Deku Tree mention that place before he died?" Navi responded. "Well… come to think of it… I think I heard something about it before… something about the Hyrule Civil War and that that place Lorule had something similar happen to it in the past… but that's all I can think of right now."

"You know Navi, sometimes you aren't so useless and annoying, I'm glad we're a team," Link smiled.

"...Thanks Link, I think," Navi smiled back as they reached the side of the castle and saw a bunch of crates with cowheads designed onto them, and nearby an old balding man with brown hair and a huge mustache was asleep next to a spot on the ground next to the moat of the castle.

"I wonder what's up with him," Navi said as the sun was rising and Link felt something move in his bag.

Link then simply said "Dunno," and then Link pulled out the egg Malon gave him and saw it was hatching.

The egg then hatched into a small chicken that was somehow loud enough to wake the old guy up.

"What in tarnation?!" the man gawked as he shot up hearing the chicken. "Can't a person get a little shut eye around here?"

"Um… hi?" Link said.

"Who are ya?" he asked.

"Uh… my name's Link," Link answered. "Would you happen to be… the owner of Lon Lon Ranch?"

"Yep, I'm Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. I went to the castle to deliver some milk, but I sat down to rest, and I guess I fell asleep," the man answered.

"Hey… I saw your daughter earlier," Link informed.

"What?! You mean Malon? Was she looking for me?" Talon gawked suddenly.

"...Yes?"

"Oh, I'm gonna catch it from her now!" Talon panicked. "I mess up bad leaving Malon behind to wait for me! She's really gonna let me have it!"

He then screamed before running off like a madman.

"...What's his problem?" Navi muttered.

"...dunno," Link replied as they saw a pathway.

"Awesome, let's do it," Link said

However, the door it led to was locked.

"HEY! Listen! You can use these milk crates to jump up to that waterway entrance and sneak in that way!" Navi responded referring to the crates with the cow face.

Link growled annoyed as they walked over to the crates and did so. Later, Link was able to get out of the waterway and dried himself off as he found himself in the Castle Courtyard.

"Hello?" Link asked.

"Careful Link, the guards have some sharp eyes, so stay out of their sights. I'll try my best to lead the way, but you'll have to find ways around the guards," Navi replied as she flew off ahead. Link sighed annoyed and then he ran and hid from one guard, but when Navi tried to give him cover from one, Link dropped the MusiDriver and was noticed.

"HEY! STOP!" the guard responded, stopping Link as Navi flew back over, but then the guard saw the MusiDriver and picked it up. "...Is this yours?"

"Yes…" Link replied.

"...I see… well pardon me for being so suspicious, but the Princess actually was looking for the person with this device," the guard replied tossing the MusiDriver back. "Follow me."

"Okay…" Link said confused.

* * *

Later, the guard directed Link to a small portion of the Castle Courtyard.

"Zelda-sama," Navi said floating on ahead with Link following. "Bow you dummy!" Navi told Link.

"Oh!" Link gawked as he bowed to the princess, who was a young girl in a white and purple dress with blue sleeves, and had some kind of white headdress on top of her blonde hair.

"... wow…" Link said, amazed by the Princess's appearance.

She turned around to face Link, and she looked at him with her bright blue eyes and saw the MusiDriver around his waist.

"You… you're from the forest, aren't you?" the Princess checked.

"Yes, my name is Link Miya," Link answered.

"I see… that's a nice name Link… yet is sounds strangely… familiar… you… you wouldn't happen to have… the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?! That green and shining stone…" the Princess checked with Link.

"He indeed does Zelda-sama," Navi said as Link took the stone out.

"Just as I thought!" the girl, Zelda smiled. "...You see… I had a dream… in the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule… But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest and parted the clouds and lit up the ground… the light turned into an armored figure with the device you wear, the MusiDriver, holding a green and shining stone, and was followed by a fairy…"

"... I've been having some mystery dreams to… but, what is this MusiDriver anyway?" Link asked.

"The MusiDriver is an object of great power. A plain of existence parallel to our own… called Lorule, had their own civil war for the golden relic known as the Triforce… but unlike our own, where the Triforce was sealed… there's… was destroyed, after that… in order to protect Lorule, the Loruleans begged for an item of great power, and thus… they made the MusiDriver, but it's power was… misused, so… it was sent over here, years ago. And soon… followed by a young fairy, your aibou, Navi," Zelda said.

"What? You mean both the MusiDriver and Navi were from this Lorule place?" Link gawked.

"Yes… and I knew this would happen… for I know my dream is a prophecy of someone who would come from the forest… and… I thought you might be the one…" Zelda replied.

"HOLD ON! I'm really a Loruean Fairy? And you never told me?! Not cool Zelda, not cool at all!" Navi snapped.

"I'm sorry Navi… I didn't want to tell you right away because I knew you'd be important to helping Link here," Zelda apologized.

"Well she's been annoying as heck," Link responded.

"She may be that way at times, but her heart is in the right place," Zelda informed.

"... I guess," Link replied.

"Link and Zelda sittin' in a tree," Navi started singing, but before she could finish…

"NAVI! DON'T START!" Link and Zelda snapped.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then comes marriage…" Navi continued.

"Then comes Navi with a pair of black eyes if she don't shut 'er yap!" Link responded.

"Sorry! You're rude to me, I'm rude right on back!" Navi responded.

"Has this happened a lot since you two met?" Zelda asked.

"This is the third time," Link informed.

"I see…" Zelda sighed. "...But we don't have too much time for trivialities. Listen Link, I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Please keep this a secret from everyone, okay?"

"Hai," Link replied.

"Good… the legend goes like this…" Zelda started. "The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule. The power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity… If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil… That is what has been told… So the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones."

"So… the Triforce doesn't asertain good or evil, what about the Lorule Triforce, before it was destroyed I mean," Link replied.

"It didn't either. It was like ours, only… inverted," Zelda informed.

"Inverted? What do you mean?"

"It's simply facing the opposite direction of ours, which is up, meaning that one is down. Okay?" Zelda informed.

"Okay… I guess… but… for our Triforce… and the Temple of Time… does that mean…?" Link started.

"That's right… the Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world," Zelda confirmed. "But as I'm sure you may have guessed, the entrance is sealed with a stone wall known as the Door of Time."

"Not the Lorule version however," Navi informed, getting an odd look from both Zelda and Link. "What, I managed to see it, it's the only passage that I know of before the Lorule Triforce was destroyed. It being shattered caused the land to be ruined and more passages to be created."

"...Right," Link nodded. "...So… if one were to open the Door of Time, how would they do so?"

"In order to open the Door of Time, it is said that you need to collect three Spiritual Stones," Zelda answered. "And another thing you need is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend."

"...And… what is that?" Link asked.

"The Ocarina of Time! Which when used will unlock the true potential of the MusiDriver," Zelda answered. "Did you understand well the story I just told you?"

"Yes."

"That's great! But… I forgot to tell you…" Zelda replied, her face suddenly going from happy to a sad/disappointed face before approached a window underneath the symbol of the Triforce over a bird's beak. "I was spying through this window just now… before you and Navi arrived. You see, the other element from my dream… the dark clouds… I believe they symbolize… that man in there! Will you look through the window at him?"

Link gave a semi-annoyed sigh and then walked over to Zelda's side and saw someone inside. His eyes nearly shot open when he saw a very familiar figure in there kneeling before the king; it was the same man he saw in his dream!

"Can you see the man with the evil eyes?" Zelda asked.

"Yea… I've seen him in my dreams too," Link informed.

"What occurred in yours?" Zelda asked.

"... in it, I first used the MusiDriver, and transformed into an armored warrior that I now know as Kamen Rider Cal… but after fighting some monster… I found myself in Hyrule Field and saw that man attacking the kingdom before someone on a horse escaped with you, Princess," Link answered, kinda surprising Zelda.

"Wow…"

"So… you have any idea who that man is?" Link asked.

"That is Ganondor, the leader of the Gerudos. They hail from the desert far to the west," Zelda answered. "Though he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere. The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream… they must symbolize that man, whom you saw in your dreams too."

"Which I assume you will use as your proof to know Ganon is evil, right?" Link checked.

"Right," Zelda nodded as Link looked back in, but when he saw Ganondorf look towards the window Link was looking through, he ducked down and looked back at Zelda. "What happened? Did he see you?"

"No… at least I don't think so…"

"Don't worry, he doesn't have any idea what we're planning… yet."

"...So… did you tell your dad…?" Link asked.

"...Yes… I told my father about my dream… however, he didn't believe that it was a prophecy…" Zelda answered. "But… I can sense that man's evil intentions! What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And he wants to conquer Hyrule… no, the entire world! Link… now, we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please!"

"...Okay… So… what should we do to protect it? Do we destroy the Triforce?" Link asked.

"Are you mad?! That's the _last_ thing we should do!" Zelda and Navi snapped at Link in unison.

"I was just asking," Link replied.

"...Well that isn't funny! Lorule is on the brink of destruction without their Triforce, I don't want to imagine Hyrule without this one!" Navi informed.

"...and I'm afraid… I have a feeling that man is indeed going to destroy Hyrule. He has such terrifying power! But it's fortunate that you have come…" Zelda spoke in a somewhat calmer voice than earlier. "While destroying it is out of the question, we must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! He shall not have it! But… Link… should something like in your dream happen… you must use the Ocarina of Time with the MusiDriver, understand?"

"Gotcha Zelda! I can go and get the other Spiritual Stones, just in case they're important," Link replied.

"And I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!" Navi added.

"Good. Minna, let's get the Triforce before Ganondorf does, and then defeat him!" Zelda nodded.

"Well, we're off!" Link said, ready to head out.

"Wait! One more thing..." Zelda responded, making Link stop before Zelda handed him something, a letter signed by Princess Zelda. "Take this letter… I'm sure it will be helpful to you."

"Alrighty, thanks Zelda," Link replied.

"You're welcome," Zelda smiled before kissing Link on the cheek, stunning him for a moment. "My attendant will guide you out of the castle. Don't be afraid to talk to her."

Link blushed like crazy and then ran off. "It's a good thing you're going with him, good luck out there Navi," Zelda told the small fairy.

"So… I'm truly from Lorule, you aren't joking right?" Navi checked.

"Yes Navi. There's just no other way I can put it… but I'm certain that when you finish helping Link save the world, you can go home," Zelda informed the young fairy.

"Alright, well, gotta go and make sure that baka isn't gonna get himself into any trouble," Navi replied.

"Good luck," Zelda said.

And so, Navi caught up with Link, who met a white haired woman with red eyes and was wearing a blue outfit underneath silver armor.

"...Are you… Zelda's attendant?" Link asked, earning a nod from the woman.

"I am Impa of the Sheikahs. I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. Everything is exactly as the Princess foretold…" the woman started. "You are a courageous boy… You are heading out on a big, new adventure, aren't you?"

"Right, and I've got the MusiDriver, I'm ready!" Link said.

"Before you go, listen to me first. My role in the Princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest. This is an ancient family passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby… There is a mysterious power in these notes… Now listen carefully..." Impa added as she held her hand to her lips as if to perform some song just by whistling, and Link saw the sequence she was about to play before him. This sequence was Left, Up, Right, Left, Up, Right.

"Wow…. it's really pretty," Link said after he played it. "So… is it supposed to sorta, represent the Triforce, left, up, right. Like the alignment of the Triforce?" Link asked.

"...If you mean the sequence you saw before your eyes as a result of the the MusiDriver being bonded to you… then yes. It is a song of the royal family, but I will explain more later. Let me lead you out of the castle," Impa replied as she did so with Link and Navi following behind her.

So, they were led out and then Link and Navi were pointed in the direction of a volcano.

* * *

"You brave lad… We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule! Take a good look at that mountain," Impa replied, pointing to the volcano in the distance. "That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire."

"So let me guess, that's where I have to go?" Link checked.

"That is indeed your current objective, but take note, at the foot of Death Mountain, you will find my village, Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised," Impa answered. "You should talk to some of the villagers there before you go up Death Mountain."

"Okay… and… about the song you taught me…?" Link started to add.

"The song I just taught you has some mysterious power. Only Royal Family members are allowed to learn this song," Impa explained, making Link understand why the song had the arrangement similar to the triangles of the Triforce. "So remember, it will help to prove your connection with the Royal Family. The Princess is waiting for you to return to the castle with the stone. All right. We're counting on you!"

Suddenly, Impa threw something on the ground, making a cloud of smoke. Then, Link looked around, and when the smoke settled, Impa had seemingly vanished!

"...Uh... So, off we go?" Link asked Navi.

"Yep! Off we go!" Navi nodded to Link, but noticed Link's expression.

"..."

"What is it Link?"

"...Maybe we need to check at Lon Lon Ranch to see if Talon and Malon got back safely," Link figured.

"Good idea," Navi nodded as they walked off the other way to the ranch on top of the hill.

* * *

Back in the courtyard, Impa arrived back where Zelda was still waiting.

"So… did you forget to tell Link anything Princess?" Impa asked.

"Oh… it was nothing important… for now anyway," Zelda answered, pulling out what looked like a MusiDriver, except the slot for the Ocarina was replaced with a slot for a sort of miniature harp…

* * *

**Pikatwig: Hmm! Interesting…**

**KKD: Interesting… I wonder why she has something like that.**

**Pikatwig: I have no idea, anyway, favorite part of the chapter?**

**KKD: That's a tough one, but my best guess might be either the part where Link stopped the thief and got himself the Thunder Whip, or when Zelda kissed Link before he left.**

**Pikatwig: For those curious, yes we got that from OoT manga.**

**KKD: Wow, we're incorporating a lot into this story, some info from all of the games before the major time split, seeing as this is the critical factor before the splitting of the unified timeline, but also the manga as well.**

**Pikatwig: Yep. Also, Navi being from Lorule will play a big role in the story.**

**KKD: Gotcha. I just hope we can figure out how to make that work in this timeline we're creating here. Also, what was your favorite part?**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, my favorite part had to be where Zelda and Navi snapped at Link for him asking if they should destroy the Hyrule Triforce. Yeah, considering how much damage destroying a Triforce did to Lorule… bad idea. Anything else?**

**KKD: All I can say is that was a pretty dumb suggestion Link. But anyway, that's about it. Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**


	3. Chapter 3

**KKD: Chapter 3, man, we're on a roll again. Now this time, I think we're up to Link checking up on Malon at Lon Lon Ranch.**

**Pikatwig: Yep, small side quest.**

**KKD: You could say that. So, anything else to say before we begin?**

**Pikatwig: Nah.**

**KKD: Then we'll cue the disclaimers and start.**

**DISCLAIMERS: The only things Pikatwig and KKD own are the original rider concepts that'll appear throughout this story including Cal. The rest belong to Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, and their respective owners.**

* * *

"So if you could have your weapon of choice, what would it be Link?" Navi asked.

"I'd mostly prefer a sword and shield," Link answered.

"Like, if you could custom make a weapon, what would it be?" Navi asked.

"Oh… well… I'm not sure to be honest," he replied as they arrived at Lon Lon Ranch.

"Well, we're here," Navi noted as they walked in and soon saw Talon sleeping with the chickens in one building.

"At least he's back, but why sleep with the Cuccos?" Link asked.

"Who knows," Navi shrugged.

Then, they heard the sound of horses whinnying, and they looked to see the ranch had many horses there.

"Wow…" Link gawked.

"My best friends," a voice said.

"Huh?" Link responded before seeing… Malon. "Malon!"

"So good to see you Fairy boy," Malon smiled, with Link holding back a groan.

"Good morning miss, how is your day," Navi asked.

"Everything's just fine," Malon nodded. "I'm glad you were able to get my dad back safe and sound. After you found him, he quickly dashed on home along with me. I'm just glad he's back safe and sound."

"No prob," Link replied.

"Would you like a small tour of the ranch?" Malon asked.

"Sure, I've got time," Link replied.

"No we don't, we'd best be on our way Link," Navi responded, but she was ignored as she saw Link walking with Malon to the larger area of the ranch where the horses ran around.

"The horses are my best friends," Malon informed.

"They sure look happy," Link noticed, but he noticed there was a small filly with red fur and a white mane. "What about that one?"

"Epona… she's an odd case," Malon answered.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Never comes when I call, never plays with the others… so odd," Malon noted.

"That is odd," Link noted until he quickly saw one of the songs he learned flash before his eyes, specifically, it was the sequence Up, Left, Right, Up, Left, Right.

He then played this song and Epona walked over to him.

"Wow! She likes you all of a sudden," Malon gawked. "How'd you do that?"

"This song, I guess," Link answered as Epona began to nuzzle up next to Link.

"I've never seen Epona like this," Malon smiled.

"Is this good?" Link checked.

"Very," Malon smiled as Navi flew on over.

"That's good to hear," Link smiled.

* * *

Later, Link and Navi have been loafing around Lon Lon Ranch for a while, and then figured they should get moving.

"Sorry Malon, but we gotta go," Link apologized.

"It's fine Fairy Boy, here, I drew you something," Malon said as she handed him a small crayon drawing showing Link, Epona and Navi. "This sure is cute. Did you draw this?"

"Yea, so, good luck with Epona, okay?" Malon smiled.

"Okay," Link nodded with a smile. "Jaa ne."

And with that, he and Navi took off.

* * *

"So Link, why do you have a soft spot for redheads? Or is that some sort of hero stereotype?" Navi asked.

"I don't know. I guess redheads just look cute," Link answered as they arrived at a village after a short while. "Well, here we are, Kakariko Village."

Link soon walked into the village looking for some way to get to Death Mountain. Thankfully, some of the locals told him the way to Death Mountain, but when he walked in that direction…

"Hello, can I please go through?" Link asked.

"I'm sorry kid, I can't just let you through," the guard informed, surprising Link.

"And why not?" Link asked.

"You just can't. It's for your safety."

Link sighed before remembering something and pulling out the letter Zelda wrote.

"Will this let me through?" Link asked showing the guard the letter.

"Huh? Let me see… it's from Princess Zelda? Well, what does it say? 'This is Link, Kamen Rider Cal. He is under my orders to save Hyrule.'" the guard replied before there was a silence and then he started laughing. "Oh come on now! I know this is the Princess's from her handwriting, but what kind of game is she playing now?!"

"Think you might need to show him proof you're Cal," Navi whispered to Link.

"Right," Link nodded, pulling out the MusiDriver and hooking it onto his waist, forming the belt before setting in his Ocarina. Left, up right, right, A, down! "Henshin!" he announced.

And then, with the song playing, Link transformed into Kamen Rider Cal, surprising the guard.

"Now may I go through," he asked.

"Uh… yes," The guard answered opening the gate. "One more thing, you'll need a stronger shield than that wooden on; it'll burn in the fires of Death Mountain… it is a live volcano after all."

"Okay…" Link replied.

And so, he reverted back to normal and thus he walked into town and found a larger metal shield that was blue and had the symbol of the Triforce and the red bird.

"Cool…" Link said amazed.

"You like the Hylian Shield?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Yep, I need it so I can get up to Death Mountain."

"In that case, it'll cost you 150 Rupees."

"Okay… that's worth it," Link said as he pulled out nearly all of his Rupees.

"Good," the shopkeeper nodded handing Link the shield, but it proved heavy to carry in his child hands. "Best keep it on your back for now."

"Okay…" Link sighed.

"I'm sure we can still use this in Death Mountain," Navi figured as Link actually had to tie the shield onto his back.

"Let's just get moving," Link sighed as they walked on. "So, do you know what we should expect to meet up there?"

"There is the tribe known as the Gorons, a very durable tribe that has a diet of rocks," Navi informed as they climbed up to the top of Death Mountain.

Link simply looked up and then he began to walk, he was annoyed he had to tie the shield to his back since it was slowing him down severely.

"What's wrong? The shield slowing you down?" Navi asked.

"Yes… what was your first clue, baka," Link muttered.

"The fact that your footprints are sinking deeper into the ground."

Link simply growled as he walked forward. "You're so lucky Navi, you get to float!"

"I'm sure you can get stronger with the shield," Navi assured.

After a small sigh, Link continued on.

* * *

**KKD: And we'll end it right here so Link can be able to meet the Gorons next chapter. So, did you like this chapter aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Yep, Link's problem with the shield is my favorite part.**

**KKD: My favorite might actually be the part where Link played Epona's Song and earned her friendship. And now, to preview my 30th story, and allow greater expansion for it with what input you readers can come up with, here is a nifty little segment to help get you into it, and I will design my character to show you an idea of how this'll work. By the way, this series was inspired by Kirbopher's TOME series, so if I sound like I'm taking something from his show, that could be the reason why. Anyway, here's my little gift to you, the viewers, for having stayed with me for the past 2+ years I've been doing this fanfiction thing.**

_**=Welcome to the Mugen Adventure Xros Game's Traveler's guide. This will be a quick and easy guide through the virtual world of MAX-G for players that are just starting out. The first thing you'll need to do before beginning your journey is to create a player character. MAX-G's in-depth creator character system has a wide array of body types, hair styles, clothing, and add-ons that can help make your personal avatar character completely unique to you. The system also allows for combinations, where you can take any number of characters from any number of franchises you like, and merge them in ways you prefer; it is also designer friendly and allows for pre-existing designs based on provided images to be quickly translated into a fully rendered model for gameplay. Your design **_**will**_** however need to be approved by network administrators.=**_

**KKD: By this, it basically means you are free when it comes to designing your own personal character in any way you wish, as long as I can consider it okay for the story. For an example of a character without describing some other aspects this guide will explain later, here is my personal character in the format that I require you guys to place your characters' information in:**

Gender: Male

Name: Takeshi Narumi

Age: 18

Birthday: 04/24

Country: U.S. (California); formerly Japan

Username: "KamenKen" aka "Ken"

Personality: Otaku to the core, may not know when is the best time to say some things, but gets serious when in a fight.

Human Character Background: A shy kid who lived in Japan. He moved to America after not succeeding at earning a job back home. He joined MAX-G as a means to chill after stressful days.

Physical Appearance: Essentially, this looks like a masked & armored version of Ken from Street Fighter, the main color being red with secondary colors being orange and the occasional yellow.

_**=Great! You've designed your character. Now let's take a look at MAX-G itself. The Mugen Adventure Xros Game is divided into seven connected regions: ;Haven, ;Orhill, ;Scarletera, ;Fayham, ;Icemill, ;Wyvern, and ;Greyiron City. ;Haven is an area dedicated entirely to social networking. ;Orhill is dedicated to in-game customization allowing players to create almost anything from weapons and spells for other players to utilize, to buildings and creatures to help expand the world of MAX-G in multiple ways since we always enjoy player input. ;Fayham is an area that accepts both social networking and the special customization. ;Scarletera is dedicated to combat between players. ;Icemill permits both battle contests and social networking, ;Wyvern allows players the features of special cutomization and fights, and finally ;Greyiron City allows for all three: social networking, special customization, AND competition. With a character in place, you can instantly get access to the ;Haven, ;Fayham, ;Icemill, and ;Greyiron City regions. In order to gain access to the region of ;Orhill to start creating, or access special customization areas in ;Fayham, ;Wyvern, and ;Greyiron City, you must send a request to the Webmaster, our highest administrator, along with a list of things you wish to create and/or incorporate into the game not just for your own benefit, but for the benefits and enjoyment of fellow players as well.=**_

**KKD: Put simply, when you create a character with the format stated earlier, your character could have the potential to have a cameo or minor role within the story. But special customization is something I must be able to monitor and make sure; keep in mind this story is relatively new, so I will need some help in expanding this universe of a game. It will incorporate other games at some point, but I want to focus on MAX-G first and foremost when it comes to the story. So, if you wish to help me come up with new weapons, spells, buildings, areas within the seven regions, or even animals for the story that can serve a variety of purposes from mounts and pets to monsters and bosses, then be sure to send that along with the information of a character you wish to submit saying what you would like to create (weapons, spells, buildings/areas, creatures, etc.).**

_**=But before you can go venturing into ;Scarletera, or compete in battles with other players while in ;Icemill, ;Wyvern, and ;GreyIron City, the next thing you'll have to do is acquire special abilities. Depending on the design of your character, the game will automatically determine which class you fall into. There are nine primary classes, but ten classes in total: Fighter, Spellcaster, Swordsman, Gunslinger, Rogue, Combat Medic, Animalistic, Morphological, Mechanical, and finally Shapeshifter. The first nine classes are available immediately, and will be determined based on design, but if you wish to create a character that can have access to the Shapeshifter class, a class that allow players to have access to multiple classes, you must have acquired a code that you must type in when logging in; this will allow you to set in multiple designs for your avatar, however, you must make sure that your character's designs are all within different classes, meaning you cannot have multiple Fighter class forms or multiple Rogue class forms for instance. You can obtain access to the Shapeshifter class by inserting either promotional codes from ads in KKD studios works, or using referral codes granted to you by players who invite you to join.=**_

**KKD: This means your character's designs will determine what class they fall under, but unlike the guide said, if you wish to insert multiple forms, you'll need to ask me what classes you'd like to have your character take up, and then send me your designs. However, I'll only be accepting a specific number of Shapeshifter class characters, so if you want your character to be at least considered as a Shapeshifter class, then send me a PM with this code: OcarinaKRCal03. If your character is not accepted as a Shapeshifter and you still have multiple designs for your character, then feel free to let me know of the designs you have in mind, and I will send you a PM of which form I will use. For example, here is the class for my character, the code he inserted, and the classes and appearance of his other forms, as well as how they are accessed (being in parenthesis like this):**

Class: Shapeshifter

Shapeshifter Access Code: SSKR2014

Aforementioned Appearance Class: Fighter (Default Form)

2nd Form Class & Appearance: Swordsman; a light gray and bright purple color scheme, this is like a cross between Kamen Rider Blade and a stereotypical medieval knight. (Accessed when Ken equips his avatar with the Tempest-Blade.)

3rd Form Class & Appearance: Gunslinger; best description for this form is a dark gray mix of a cowboy and a soldier. (Accessed when equipping himself with the Thunder Magnum)

4th Form Class & Appearance: Rogue; this is commonly described as a cross between Scorpion/Subzero & a more traditional ninja of stealth like Ryu Hayabusa that is mostly a dark blue with sky blue accents. (Accessed when he is granted and equipping the tundra ninja gear.)

5th Form Class & Appearance: Combat Medic; best considered to be a masked & hooded version of Robin Hood. (Accessed when equipped with the Terra-Shield.)

**I will admit, there is more to this character… but that'd be spoiling, wouldn't it? But of course, classes alone don't make up a character; they all need their own skills in combat.**

_**=Each class has a collection of different abilities, skills, items, and attributes that can be applied to your character based on the Zodiac System. The Zodiac System is a balancing program that calculates how many powers can be assigned to your character at one to allow fair chance between all players on MAX-G in unison. When your powers have been selected and balanced, all that's left is for you to assign a customized title to your special power, and your character will be fit to do battle in MAX-G.=**_

**KKD: Let me clarify this, when you send me the idea for your character's design, I will attempt to create various powers based on design/description of your character, and later names of exact moves that they can/will use. But, if you wish to request specific powers for your character, let me know, and I will use them, and if needed add or remove something to balance out the skills of your character. To put this in perspective, here is what I have set up for each of my character's forms:**

Fighter Form: Here, he is seen to control the fires of extreme temperatures, and use fire as easily as some characters execute Ki Manipulation, and uses it to enhance his finishing moves. This is also the most balanced of his forms.

Swordsman Form- This form has an emphasis of strength and speed, utilizing the winds to create tornados and increase his attack power.

Gunslinger- Speed is still an emphasis, but he now uses his attacks more from a distance, and is seen to use status ailments more on his foes this way. However, when it calls for it, this form is seen able to fire attacks that could be comparable to powers of actual thunderstorms.

Rogue Form- As most rogues are, this is specialized in stealth. This form could almost be labeled in the class of morphological due to how it manipulates water into various forms, while his main weapons are ice shuriken and kunai along with an ice staff and water nunchucks (or nunchaku as he prefers to call them).

Combat Medic Form- He often uses this when he and his allies are in need of health. He uses leeching attacks with the aid of arrows, and his terra-shield makes this form the most defensive, and he can temporarily make his allies invincible and grant unlimited ammo, too.

**KKD: Of course, each form has their own weaknesses to allow fair play, so don't think Ken will always have the opportunity to stop his opponents with a One-Hit KO. So don't worry, I don't plan on overpowering my character, but if I end up doing so, I apologize in advance and will say it is mostly for displaying something regarding the plot. Okay, that's all I have for characters, and now, the rest of the preview will explain how your character enters, and then the rules of combat.**

_**=When accessing the game, your character will appear through the walls of the world map that surrounds MAX-G based on your real world location. There are a number of specific entry points spread throughout all seven regions of MAX-G that you can select upon logging in. Once selected, your character will be transported to the entry point by way of flight and you'll be thrust right into action.=**_

**This will explain why the characters may or may not meet up at the exact same spot every single time a chapter begins with them entering the game, and gives a preview of how they look like when they enter.**

_**=Now it's time to get down to the nitty-gritty: virtual combat! Fights between players are executed standardly by way of what's called the Brawl Zone. When your opponent, or opponents, are set in place and have accepted your challenge, the Brawl Zone envelopes the surrounding area to a certain set of dimensions allowing to you compete with your selected challengers without interference.=**_

**KKD: Keep that in mind, that will be important when the villains jump into battle in some of the regions.**

_**=Using your pre-selected skills and abilities, you will fight against other players within the constraints of the Brawl Zone, until the losers run out of hit points, or are too overwhelmed to fight. Wins are added to your record and increase your rank and experience allowing you to become more and more powerful.=**_

**KKD: Basically, this is a means of leveling up your characters, increasing their stats with each fight, and to help prove how strong you are against multiple opponents across the globe. You don't lose experience when you lose, of course, but it will affect your rank as with most characters.**

_**=There are some rules and regulations when it comes to combat in the four regions of ;Greyiron City, ;Icemill, ;Wyvern, and ;Scarletera. ;Haven, ;Fayham, and ;Orhill are exempt due to them being battle-free zones. In ;Greyiron City, ;Icemill, and ;Wyvern, all matches MUST be set up and accepted by both parties before ANY fighting is allowed. There are also some within the ;Greyiron City walls where battles NOT allowed at all, due to spatial limitations of the Brawl Zone. In ;Scarletera, on the other hand, anything goes when it comes to combat. All challenges must be fought unless an opponent chooses to flee and forfeit their rank. The entire region is open for battle at all times, so it is possible to fight other players even if a Brawl Zone is not set up. However, if a player is defeated outside of these Zones, their rank will not be affected, and the player that defeated them will NOT gain any experience points, only bragging rights.=**_

**KKD: That's all you need to know when it comes to combat in the story, but there's more in store within the actual story, and so, we will close this preview out with the last portion of the guide.**

_**=When battling players in MAX-G, there are no limits; make full use of your carefully selected powers, and defeat your opponents by any means necessary. Aim to be the best and most skillful warrior in the virtual world! But above all else, have fun! From all of us at Sentai Software, we hope we could help you get a strong kickstart and eagerly await your grand appearance to the Mugen Adventure Xros Game. Play well, Brawl on, and until we see you, Jaa ne!=**_

**KKD: Okay, now we end with catchphrase time.**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**KKD: And here is the next chapter of our Zelda Rider story. Hope you're ready for our green-clad hero to go meet the Gorons, aibou.**

**Pikatwig: Okay, I am.**

**KKD: Okay. Anything to say before we begin?**

**Pikatwig: Not really.**

**KKD: Okay then. Cue disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: The only things Pikatwig and KKD own are the original rider concepts that'll appear throughout this story including Cal. The rest belong to Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, and their respective owners.**

* * *

"Hey Link, I see… something big… and red…"

"Let me guess, more boulders?" Link sighed.

"Nope, our destination," Navi answered as they reach a part of the mountain and found an entrance into the mountainside.

They walked into the entrance and found what could be described as the village of the Gorons, a group of strong rock people.

"This place is called Goron City, home of the Gorons," Navi informed Link.

"Well, where do we go?" Link asked.

"We're going to get the Spiritual Stones, right? So where would one go find something of such value here?"

"The leader?"

"Bingo."

After some trekking, they found a wall with an indent indicating some type of door built into it. Link then saw the symbol of the Triforce on the door and wondered if he should play Zelda's Lullaby. Then, he noticed a Goron next to the day.

"The leader of the Gorons, and my brother, Darunia, is expecting someone sent by the princess," the Goron told Link.

"Maybe you should play that song Impa taught you," Navi whispered to Link.

"I know," Link replied annoyed as he pulled out his ocarina and played the song, using the code left, up, right, left, up, right.

Then as if one cue, the door opened up, allowing Link and Navi to walk inside. When they walked in the doorway and past a hallway, they came upon a much larger Goron who had a rock-like beard and matching hair. He had some sort of sheet music with him, depicting the Thunder Whip.

"Wow… rock looks like a dude," Link muttered.

"That's because he is, Link; that's Darunia, leader of the Goron," Navi reminded Link as Darunia looked up from the sheet music and saw Link.

"What the heck! Who are you?!" he shouted. "When I heard the song of the Royal Family, I expected their messenger had arrived, but… you're just a little kid! Has Darunia, the big boss of the Gorons, really lost so much status to be treated like this by his Sworn Brother, the King? Now, I'm REALLY angry! Get out of my face, NOW"

Link gave an annoyed sigh and took out the MusiDriver. Left, up, right, right A, down. Link then turns into Kamen Rider Cal.

"So can I go thro-"

"NOW I AM REALLY ANGRY! GET OUT OF MY FACE AND I MEAN IT!" Darunia snapped, confusing Link.

"Easy there! Just… why're you so…"

"Are you asking why I'm in such a bad mood right now?" Darunia responded before Link could finish. "Ancient creatures have infested the Dodongo's Cavern! We've had a poor harvest of our special crop, Bomb Flowers!"

"Bomb Flowers? How can a bomb grow a flower?" Cal asked confused.

"Bomb Flowers, Link. They're basically naturally grown bombs," Navi explained.

"Starvation and hunger because of the rock shortage! But… This is a Goron problem! We don't need any help from strangers!" Darunia responded.

"Well… someone's in a bad mood," Navi noted. "Maybe you can play a song to lighten his spirits, Link."

"Okay, I suppose," Cal replied, thinking of a song to play. He walked over, and then played the song Saria taught him… down, right, left, down, right left.

Suddenly, when Link stopped playing, Darunia suddenly started dancing like crazy, with the full version of Saria's Song playing without Link playing it, and Darunia got a huge smile on his face. Cal and Navi looked on in confusion, and then Darunia stopped and cleared his throat.

"That was a nice tune!" Darunia smiled "Just like that, my depression is all gone! Something just came over me! I suddenly wanted to dance like crazy!"

"Um… okay then?" Navi said as Cal picked up the paper Darunia dropped, revealing it to be some new song lyrics, however it had the MusiDriver depicted on it, meaning Link could only play this song while in Rider form.

"Forgive me for not properly introducing myself. I am Darunia! I'm the big boss of the Gorons! Was there something you wanted to ask me about?" Darunia replied as Cal looked up at the Goron.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's this?" Navi asked, referring to the sheet music.

"That? That's some music I found recently, but I couldn't figure out what the heck to do with it," Darunia answered.

"Can I try to play it?" Cal asked.

"Knock yourself out, kid," Darunia shrugged. Cal looked at the sheet music, and then played the song. Up, Up, A, A, Up, Left.

Suddenly, Cal began to glow as the green parts of his armor turned yellow. He was then armed with the Thunder Whip, and then he heard a voice that sounded… almost like Zelda's in his mind, it told him that the melody was called "The Song Of Calling Light."

"That sure is interesting," Darunia noted.

"Wow," both Cal and Navi stated.

"So… where's the Spiritual Stone of Fire?" Cal asked Darunia.

"What? You want not just the music I found, but the Spiritual Stone of Fire, too?" Darunia gawked. "The Spiritual Stone of Fire, also known as the Goron's Ruby, is our race's hidden treasure…. But hold on-I'm not going to give it to you that easily. If you want it so badly… Why don't you go destroy the monsters inside of the Dodongo's Cavern and prove you're a real man? That way, everybody will be happy again! If you do it, I will give you anything you want, even the Spiritual Stone!"

"Alrighty, better get moving. Let's do this thing!" Cal smirked.

"Oh wait! I have something for you before you go. I'm not really giving this in return for anything, but take it anyway," Darunia replied, handing Cal some kind of golden bracelet. "You'll most likely find places in Dodongo's Cavern that require you to use a Bomb Flower, but for a kid like you, even in this armored form, you can't just lift them up. However, if you wear this, even a little fella like you can pick up a Bomb Flower."

Link reverted back to normal and put it on.

"That's the Goron's Bracelet! Now you can pick up Bomb Flowers, Link!" Navi replied, explaining what the bracelet was.

* * *

Link then began back out of the Goron City and then later, on the outside of the mountain, he saw a large boulder blocking a tunnel.

"I think that's the way to the Dodongo's cavern. You'll need to blow the entrance, and there's no Bomb Flowers down there," Navi noted until they found a Bomb Flower near the edge of the cliff; the Bomb Flower was literally a bomb growing from a plant. Link gave an annoyed look and picked it up and it lite up!

"AH! What do I do?!" Link said in alarm, as he tried to hold the bomb steady.

"Throw it down the cliff you ding dong!" Navi shouted.

"Don't tempt me to throw one at you!" Link shouted as he threw the bomb over the cliff, and it landed right in front of the rock blocking the entrance to the cavern, and then…

BOOM!

They looked down and saw the boulder blocking the path had been busted into many smaller pieces.

"Well… that did the trick," Link noted.

"Now let's get down there, Link," Navi responded as they walked into the area, Link being a little nervous due to the heat.

"You okay Link?" Navi asked.

"Need… water," he said raspily, when Navi showed a canteen. "Where'd… you… get that?" Link asked.

"Got it back in Kakariko Village," she answered. Link smiled and took a small sip.

"Thanks Navi, I owe ya. Glad I have an aibou like you," Link smiled.

"You're welcome, Link," Navi smiled before they entered the dungeon.

* * *

After some time in the dungeon, Link had managed to locate a Bomb bag, allowing him to carry bombs at his own time without resorting to Bomb Flowers. He then saw some sort of fire worm, and then using the Thunder Whip for the first time, he took it down! He then saw a treasure chest and opened it up, obtaining a hammer. This hammer looked like a mallet that Link could easily carry as a kid and, like the Thunder Whip having a yellow design on it, the hammer also had fire designs on the sides of the head.

"Now this looks like a cool weapon. What do you call this, Navi?" Link replied.

"It's called the Fire Hammer, it'll cause damage to foes when you smack them with it, and when you use it, it may also set things on fire!" Navi informed, as they then noticed more song notes, next to a depicted MusiDriver.

"Another form change song?!" Navi gawked

"Guess so, well, henshin!" Link said as he played down, left, right, right, A, down, turning into Cal. He then played the new song, Down, Right, Down, Right, A, Right.

Suddenly, the green armor on Cal transformed into red, making Cal smirk as he brandished the Fire Hammer. Then, he saw in the center of the room where he found the Fire Hammer was a weak spot on the floor where Link could either use a bomb or maybe now use the Fire Hammer. He gave a small smirk, and used the Fire Hammer. This created a hole in the ground, which Cal dropped into. He saw the only bit of land was along the walls of the room as there was a lava pit in the middle of it, but the path seemed more than big enough for Link to move on. Suddenly, he looked after hearing a thumping sound and saw a giant lizard, much larger than the local Dodongos. He then saw the label of the beast flash before him: Infernal Dinosaur King Dodongo!

"I won't say his name this time, what did the suit say it was, Link?" Navi asked the rider for once.

"This guy is the Infernal Dinosaur King Dondongo," Link said.

"Oh boy… if the normal Dodongos are tough, then this guy will be big trouble," Navi gulped as the lizard roared and prepared to breath fire. Cal charged forward, and the Fire Hammer actually absorbed the flames!

"Nice! But I don't think he'll be that easy to hit, even with the Fire Hammer. Maybe toss some bombs into his mouth before he breathes the fire; it could knock him out long enough for you to attack him!" Navi shouted.

Cal gave a smirk, and then picked up a bomb and smacked it with the Fire Hammer right into the mouth. Before King Dodongo could attempt to breath out the flame, an explosion burst from his mouth, knocking the beast out.

"NOW!" Navi shouted as Cal charged, and smacked the Dodongo with his Fire Hammer, but it didn't do that much damage. "Alright, let's finish this!"

"No Link not yet!" Navi tried to inform, but it was too late, as Cal played Right, A, Right, Left, Down, Left, and executed his finisher move while in Fire Form, but it didn't even do much, except actually heal the monster!

"NANI?!" Link gasped in shock.

"You'll need to use the strategy I said before, then use a different finisher that uses your hammer, Link; your Rider Kick is only gonna heal it somehow. ...Or better yet, use an attack to knock it into the lava!" Navi shouted.

"Okay, hang on, let me try something!" Cal responded playing Up, Up, A, A, Up, Left and then turning into Light Form.

Cal then used the bomb tactic, knocking King Dodongo out again before Link pulled out his Thunder Whip and attacking the beast, doing more damage.

"That's it! Now use your finisher and launch it into the lava!" Navi exclaimed.

He played Right, A, Right, Left, Down, Left, and a storm cloud appeared above him and supercharged the Thunder Whip, and he struck several times, sending Dondongo into the lava below. Suddenly, as the lava charred it to a crisp, King Dodongo exploded in defeat, somehow drying up the lava pit and creating a magic portal back to the outside of the dungeon.

"Yowch… gruesome," Cal muttered.

"Um… let's just get going now…" Navi figured, getting a nod from Link as they entered the magical portal, which somehow reverted Cal to Link, and then, they were outside of the Dodongo's cavern. Link reverted back to normal, and gave a small look at the Ocarina and then up to the sky, seeing it was nighttime.

"Hey Navi, do you think there might might be other worlds out there?" Link asked.

"Why do you ask, Link?" Navi wondered. "I mean, I can kinda imagine that with Lorule being a version of Hyrule, but… what do you mean by other worlds?"

"Like, other champions to protect their homeworlds, I always liked the idea of the stars. So… yea…" Link said, before giving a small yawn.

However, he looked up and noticed something falling towards him. As it fell, Link moved out of the way so as not to get hit, but then he noticed the item that fell, which he assumed to be a boulder, was actually Darunia.

"Relax, it's me, Darunia! Well done!" the Goron smiled, patting Link on the back, but the Goron forgot his strength and with a couple slaps, knocked Link to the ground. "Thanks to you, we can once again eat the delicious rocks from the Dodongo's Cavern until our stomachs burst! What a wild adventure! It will make an incredible story… I can't believe the Dodongos suddenly appeared in such great numbers! And that big rock blocking the cave… All this trouble must have been caused by the Gerudo thief Ganondorf!"

"Ganon?!" Link said with shock.

"Yea. He said 'Give me the Spiritual Stone! Only then will I open the cave for you!'" Darunia explained. "You, on the other hand, risked your life for us… Kid, I like you! How's about you and I become Sworn Brothers?!"

"Huh? Anyway… I'm Link," Link nodded. "So… how does this 'Sworn Brothers' thing work? Is there a… a ceremony we need-"

"No, there's no big ceremony involved! Just take this as a token of our friendship!" Darunia smiled, handing Link a ruby with a golden design on it, making it almost resemble some sort of arrowhead.

"Link! That's the Goron's Ruby, the Spiritual Stone of Fire passed down by the Gorons!" Navi realized.

Link gave a small smile, and then yawned and fell asleep, the stone fell out of his hand, and Navi quickly got it.

"If it'll help, you and my Sworn Brother can spend the night in Goron City, little fairy," Darunia offered.

Navi then placed the stone in the same area as the other, as Darunia picked up Link and they left.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the fields of Hyrule, some sort of portal appeared in the sky, and some monsters floated out of it. They were basically floating eyeballs with tentacles that made them resemble small red suns.

The monsters looked around confused, and then heard the voice of their master.

"_Ah, the field of another dimension, where Pitty Pat can't stop us! Underworld Army, it's time to show this world our might!"_

* * *

**Pikatwig: Wait… Monoeyes? What are they doing in Hyrule?**

**KKD: ...Wait, you **_**know **_**what those floating eyeballs are?!**

**Pikatwig: Yep, the Monoeyes are the grunt soldiers for the Underworld Army in Kid Icarus.**

**KKD: What're character's from Kid Icarus doing in Legend of Zelda?**

**Pikatwig: One word: crossover!**

**KKD: Wow… that's cool but… it feels a tad bit early, but if you have that in mind, I guess we can work with it.**

**Pikatwig: And for those of you wondering, yes, that's Hades who talked at the very end of the chapter, should be kinda obvious, because he loves to call the main hero "Pitty Pat".**

**KKD: I see…** ** And now, to preview my 30th story, and allow greater expansion for it with what input you readers can come up with, here is a nifty little segment to help get you into it, and I will design my character to show you an idea of how this'll work. By the way, this series was inspired by Kirbopher's TOME series, so if I sound like I'm taking something from his show, that could be the reason why. Anyway, here's my little gift to you, the viewers, for having stayed with me for the past 2+ years I've been doing this fanfiction thing.**

**=Welcome to the Mugen Adventure Xros Game's Traveler's guide. This will be a quick and easy guide through the virtual world of MAX-G for players that are just starting out. The first thing you'll need to do before beginning your journey is to create a player character. MAX-G's in-depth creator character system has a wide array of body types, hair styles, clothing, and add-ons that can help make your personal avatar character completely unique to you. The system also allows for combinations, where you can take any number of characters from any number of franchises you like, and merge them in ways you prefer; it is also designer friendly and allows for pre-existing designs based on provided images to be quickly translated into a fully rendered model for gameplay. Your design will however need to be approved by network administrators.=**

**KKD: By this, it basically means you are free when it comes to designing your own personal character in any way you wish, as long as I can consider it okay for the story. For an example of a character without describing some other aspects this guide will explain later, here is my personal character in the format that I require you guys to place your characters' information in:**

Gender: Male

Name: Takeshi Narumi

Age: 18

Birthday: 04/24

Country: U.S. (California); formerly Japan

Username: "KamenKen" aka "Ken"

Personality: Otaku to the core, may not know when is the best time to say some things, but gets serious when in a fight.

Human Character Background: A shy kid who lived in Japan. He moved to America after not succeeding at earning a job back home. He joined MAX-G as a means to chill after stressful days.

Physical Appearance: Essentially, this looks like a masked & armored version of Ken from Street Fighter, the main color being red with secondary colors being orange and the occasional yellow.

**=Great! You've designed your character. Now let's take a look at MAX-G itself. The Mugen Adventure Xros Game is divided into seven connected regions: ;Haven, ;Orhill, ;Scarletera, ;Fayham, ;Icemill, ;Wyvern, and ;Greyiron City. ;Haven is an area dedicated entirely to social networking. ;Orhill is dedicated to in-game customization allowing players to create almost anything from weapons and spells for other players to utilize, to buildings and creatures to help expand the world of MAX-G in multiple ways since we always enjoy player input. ;Fayham is an area that accepts both social networking and the special customization. ;Scarletera is dedicated to combat between players. ;Icemill permits both battle contests and social networking, ;Wyvern allows players the features of special cutomization and fights, and finally ;Greyiron City allows for all three: social networking, special customization, AND competition. With a character in place, you can instantly get access to the ;Haven, ;Fayham, ;Icemill, and ;Greyiron City regions. In order to gain access to the region of ;Orhill to start creating, or access special customization areas in ;Fayham, ;Wyvern, and ;Greyiron City, you must send a request to the Webmaster, our highest administrator, along with a list of things you wish to create and/or incorporate into the game not just for your own benefit, but for the benefits and enjoyment of fellow players as well.=**

**KKD: Put simply, when you create a character with the format stated earlier, your character could have the potential to have a cameo or minor role within the story. But special customization is something I must be able to monitor and make sure; keep in mind this story is relatively new, so I will need some help in expanding this universe of a game. It will incorporate other games at some point, but I want to focus on MAX-G first and foremost when it comes to the story. So, if you wish to help me come up with new weapons, spells, buildings, areas within the seven regions, or even animals for the story that can serve a variety of purposes from mounts and pets to monsters and bosses, then be sure to send that along with the information of a character you wish to submit saying what you would like to create (weapons, spells, buildings/areas, creatures, etc.).**

**=But before you can go venturing into ;Scarletera, or compete in battles with other players while in ;Icemill, ;Wyvern, and ;GreyIron City, the next thing you'll have to do is acquire special abilities. Depending on the design of your character, the game will automatically determine which class you fall into. There are nine primary classes, but ten classes in total: Fighter, Spellcaster, Swordsman, Gunslinger, Rogue, Combat Medic, Animalistic, Morphological, Mechanical, and finally Shapeshifter. The first nine classes are available immediately, and will be determined based on design, but if you wish to create a character that can have access to the Shapeshifter class, a class that allow players to have access to multiple classes, you must have acquired a code that you must type in when logging in; this will allow you to set in multiple designs for your avatar, however, you must make sure that your character's designs are all within different classes, meaning you cannot have multiple Fighter class forms or multiple Rogue class forms for instance. You can obtain access to the Shapeshifter class by inserting either promotional codes from ads in KKD studios works, or using referral codes granted to you by players who invite you to join.=**

**KKD: This means your character's designs will determine what class they fall under, but unlike the guide said, if you wish to insert multiple forms, you'll need to ask me what classes you'd like to have your character take up, and then send me your designs. However, I'll only be accepting a specific number of Shapeshifter class characters, so if you want your character to be at least considered as a Shapeshifter class, then send me a PM with this code: LinkGoron04. If your character is not accepted as a Shapeshifter and you still have multiple designs for your character, then feel free to let me know of the designs you have in mind, and I will send you a PM of which form I will use. For example, here is the class for my character, the code he inserted, and the classes and appearance of his other forms, as well as how they are accessed (being in parenthesis like this):**

Class: Shapeshifter

Shapeshifter Access Code: SSKR2014

Aforementioned Appearance Class: Fighter (Default Form)

2nd Form Class & Appearance: Swordsman; a light gray and bright purple color scheme, this is like a cross between Kamen Rider Blade and a stereotypical medieval knight. (Accessed when Ken equips his avatar with the Tempest-Blade.)

3rd Form Class & Appearance: Gunslinger; best description for this form is a dark gray mix of a cowboy and a soldier. (Accessed when equipping himself with the Thunder Magnum)

4th Form Class & Appearance: Rogue; this is commonly described as a cross between Scorpion/Subzero & a more traditional ninja of stealth like Ryu Hayabusa that is mostly a dark blue with sky blue accents. (Accessed when he is granted and equipping the tundra ninja gear.)

5th Form Class & Appearance: Combat Medic; best considered to be a masked & hooded version of Robin Hood. (Accessed when equipped with the Terra-Shield.)

**KKD: I will admit, there is more to this character… but that'd be spoiling, wouldn't it? But of course, classes alone don't make up a character; they all need their own skills in combat.**

**=Each class has a collection of different abilities, skills, items, and attributes that can be applied to your character based on the Zodiac System. The Zodiac System is a balancing program that calculates how many powers can be assigned to your character at one to allow fair chance between all players on MAX-G in unison. When your powers have been selected and balanced, all that's left is for you to assign a customized title to your special power, and your character will be fit to do battle in MAX-G.=**

**KKD: Let me clarify this, when you send me the idea for your character's design, I will attempt to create various powers based on design/description of your character, and later names of exact moves that they can/will use. But, if you wish to request specific powers for your character, let me know, and I will use them, and if needed add or remove something to balance out the skills of your character. To put this in perspective, here is what I have set up for each of my character's forms:**

Fighter Form: Here, he is seen to control the fires of extreme temperatures, and use fire as easily as some characters execute Ki Manipulation, and uses it to enhance his finishing moves. This is also the most balanced of his forms.

Swordsman Form- This form has an emphasis of strength and speed, utilizing the winds to create tornados and increase his attack power.

Gunslinger- Speed is still an emphasis, but he now uses his attacks more from a distance, and is seen to use status ailments more on his foes this way. However, when it calls for it, this form is seen able to fire attacks that could be comparable to powers of actual thunderstorms.

Rogue Form- As most rogues are, this is specialized in stealth. This form could almost be labeled in the class of morphological due to how it manipulates water into various forms, while his main weapons are ice shuriken and kunai along with an ice staff and water nunchucks (or nunchaku as he prefers to call them).

Combat Medic Form- He often uses this when he and his allies are in need of health. He uses leeching attacks with the aid of arrows, and his terra-shield makes this form the most defensive, and he can temporarily make his allies invincible and grant unlimited ammo, too.

**KKD: Of course, each form has their own weaknesses to allow fair play, so don't think Ken will always have the opportunity to stop his opponents with a One-Hit KO. So don't worry, I don't plan on overpowering my character, but if I end up doing so, I apologize in advance and will say it is mostly for displaying something regarding the plot. Okay, that's all I have for characters, and now, the rest of the preview will explain how your character enters, and then the rules of combat.**

**=When accessing the game, your character will appear through the walls of the world map that surrounds MAX-G based on your real world location. There are a number of specific entry points spread throughout all seven regions of MAX-G that you can select upon logging in. Once selected, your character will be transported to the entry point by way of flight and you'll be thrust right into action.=**

**This will explain why the characters may or may not meet up at the exact same spot every single time a chapter begins with them entering the game, and gives a preview of how they look like when they enter.**

**=Now it's time to get down to the nitty-gritty: virtual combat! Fights between players are executed standardly by way of what's called the Brawl Zone. When your opponent, or opponents, are set in place and have accepted your challenge, the Brawl Zone envelopes the surrounding area to a certain set of dimensions allowing to you compete with your selected challengers without interference.=**

**KKD: Keep that in mind, that will be important when the villains jump into battle in some of the regions.**

**=Using your pre-selected skills and abilities, you will fight against other players within the constraints of the Brawl Zone, until the losers run out of hit points, or are too overwhelmed to fight. Wins are added to your record and increase your rank and experience allowing you to become more and more powerful.=**

**KKD: Basically, this is a means of leveling up your characters, increasing their stats with each fight, and to help prove how strong you are against multiple opponents across the globe. You don't lose experience when you lose, of course, but it will affect your rank as with most characters.**

**=There are some rules and regulations when it comes to combat in the four regions of ;Greyiron City, ;Icemill, ;Wyvern, and ;Scarletera. ;Haven, ;Fayham, and ;Orhill are exempt due to them being battle-free zones. In ;Greyiron City, ;Icemill, and ;Wyvern, all matches MUST be set up and accepted by both parties before ANY fighting is allowed. There are also some within the ;Greyiron City walls where battles NOT allowed at all, due to spatial limitations of the Brawl Zone. In ;Scarletera, on the other hand, anything goes when it comes to combat. All challenges must be fought unless an opponent chooses to flee and forfeit their rank. The entire region is open for battle at all times, so it is possible to fight other players even if a Brawl Zone is not set up. However, if a player is defeated outside of these Zones, their rank will not be affected, and the player that defeated them will NOT gain any experience points, only bragging rights.=**

**KKD: That's all you need to know when it comes to combat in the story, but there's more in store within the actual story, and so, we will close this preview out with the last portion of the guide.**

**=When battling players in MAX-G, there are no limits; make full use of your carefully selected powers, and defeat your opponents by any means necessary. Aim to be the best and most skillful warrior in the virtual world! But above all else, have fun! From all of us at Sentai Software, we hope we could help you get a strong kickstart and eagerly await your grand appearance to the Mugen Adventure Xros Game. Play well, Brawl on, and until we see you, Jaa ne!=**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


End file.
